<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Safe (Don't Let Me Fly Away) by GhostRequiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744459">Hold Me Safe (Don't Let Me Fly Away)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRequiem/pseuds/GhostRequiem'>GhostRequiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Binding Without Rope, Branch is Prepared for Everything, Cleansing Cry, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safeword discussion, but no blood, handjob, sensory play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRequiem/pseuds/GhostRequiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory (Chaz&amp;Hickory fusion) is struggling with intrusive thoughts, some PTSD flashbacks, and doesn't know how to make them stop. Luckily, Branch is there to guide him through some sensory play to refocus his brain and remind him how loved he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Chaz (Trolls), Branch/Cory Fusion, Branch/Hickory (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Safe (Don't Let Me Fly Away)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/gifts">differentjasper</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by DifferentJasper's Steven Universe-style troll fusions, and wanted to write something for them. I sort of started pelting them with questions about who Cory (Chaz &amp; Hickory) was, and this idea suddenly popped into my head. I love the ways Branch and Cory interact, how Cory seems to adore Branch, etc. I highly encourage folks to check out their writing and artwork! </p><p>Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox, Jasper &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A series of crashes and sounds of knocking things around drew Branch out of his hyperfocused state. It took him a few moments to shake off the daze, in which he heard glass shatter. He hurried out of his workroom, feet padding silently towards the noise. He followed the sounds of destruction to the newer hallways and pods of the bunker, where Hickory and Chaz had rooms. Peeking around the corner, he was met with chaos.</p><p>Splintered wood, shards of glass, and what looked like the remains of the taller desk were strewn about the room. Hands above him, facing the wall, chest heaving, was the fusion Cory.</p><p>“Love?” Branch knew better than to surprise one bounty hunter, let alone two working in unison. </p><p>“I’m...sorry.” Cory panted, not looking at his partner. “I’ll fix the desk.”</p><p>“Desks can be rebuilt. I’m more worried about you,” Branch reassured, starting to step into the room. A length of fire-red hair shot across the room, pushing him back. Cory hurried over to easily lift him clear off the ground.</p><p>“You’re not hurt, are you?” the fusion asked, inspecting the bottoms of Branch’s wide feet. The blue-grey troll captured one of the inspecting hands, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>“Cory, what’s this about? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Brown eyes continued their sweeping, inspecting every inch of exposed skin. Branch gently took his partner’s face into his hands, stilling him. He kissed Cory’s nose and nuzzled against his cheek.</p><p>“I’m safe. I’m right here.”</p><p>A breath of relief, and Branch was being hugged tight.</p><p>“Can you talk about it? Would you like to come sit on the couch?”</p><p>Cory carried the survivalist to their living room, unwilling to be separated. He sat, cradling Branch in his lap, inhaling through his nose before starting.</p><p>“Sometimes...sometimes I think about what happened before the Strings were broken. The things I did; <i>we</i> did.” </p><p>Branch was drawing shapes with a fingertip on Cory’s chest and collarbone, remaining quiet. Cory struggled to speak, opening his mouth in a few false starts before continuing.</p><p>“We could have hurt you. We did...hurt you. And Poppy.”</p><p>“You’ve been forgiven, you know.” the blue-grey troll murmured. He looked up at his lover, concern deepening the wrinkles around his eyes.</p><p>“What if I don’t forgive me? What if I feel like I should have-”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Cory’s mouth snapped shut. Branch slid off his lap, straightening. There was something different about his posture; it was all at once demanding, leaning slightly into the fusion’s space, and rigid.</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>Bewildered that his normally gentle troll wasn’t even asking, Cory obliged out of pure curiosity. Branch led him to his bedroom, opening a dresser and pulling something out.</p><p>“Would you like help getting out of your head, out of what sounds like spiraling thoughts?”</p><p>Cory nodded, still confused.</p><p>“Will you offer me your submission?” Branch asked formally, arching an eyebrow. Cory took a step back before he realized what he was doing. The survivalist had not yet dominated him; he didn’t even know Branch was capable.</p><p>“I- uh. Yes? Yes.” He stuttered, fighting the split as Hickory and Chaz reacted differently to the surprise. </p><p>“May I bind you?”</p><p>Another step back, this time accompanied by a wide scan of the room.</p><p>“I- but what if someone- can’t protect you if-”</p><p>“Cory, pet,” Branch soothed, touching the larger troll on the hip. “I don’t need to tie you up to bind you.” He tapped one large hand, and Cory opened it. He placed a delicate-looking glass bird in his palm, and repeated for the other hand. Cory inspected each, admiring their craftsmanship. He gave Branch a bewildered expression.</p><p>“You are to hold on to those while I am touching you,” Branch explained, digging around in a different drawer. “They were my Grandmother’s. I expect you to not drop or crush them. Do not put them down.”</p><p>Cory blinked, frozen at Branch’s dominant air and attitude. His partner came back over, holding a length of silk the color of his hair. </p><p>“Are you okay to be blindfolded?”</p><p>Heat flickered in Cory’s stomach, a corresponding twitch as he began to harden in his pants. </p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>Branch made a ‘come down here’ gesture, so Cory knelt, head spinning at the turn of events. He was careful not to jostle the glass birds. The silk slipped on, Branch’s arms pressed on either side of Cory’s head while he was tying a bow in the back. </p><p>“Easy pull and removal,” Branch breathed near Cory’s ear. “You’ll be good and wear this for me, won’t you.”</p><p>Cory shivered, biting his lip. Branch tugged and adjusted the cloth until he couldn’t see much.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you, pet.”</p><p>“Yes...sir?” Cory tried out, the word strange on his tongue. Branch made an approving hum.</p><p>“Thank you, love. Would you prefer a new safeword, or is our usual ‘Gumdrop’ okay for ‘stop’? How about ‘Raft’ for ‘slow down’?”</p><p>The fusion murmured in agreement, eyebrows lifting over the blindfold at the word choice. He heard Branch’s chuff of laughter from in front of him.</p><p>“I like being prepared, you know that.”</p><p>Cory remained kneeling, thumbs running over the bird figures. He heard rustling- Branch must be getting more things from the drawer across the room. Excitement made him shuffle and readjust. He tried focusing on the sounds around him rather than the loud stream of darkening thoughts.</p><p>“I’m going to lead you to the bed. I’ll remove your pants, and then I’d like you to kneel in the center of the bed.” Branch said softly from nearby. </p><p>Cory felt his fingers touch his upper arm and followed, cautiously standing and cradling the glass birds. He was already getting the idea of how this might prove challenging. A tug of his pants, unbuttoning, unzip, tugs to scooch the chaps off his hips. The rougher material slid down his thighs and calves. Branch tapped each ankle and Cory lifted the corresponding foot as the pants were pulled away. A moment of fabric folding sounds later, and the fusion was being guided onto the bed. Unable to use his hands, he blushed as he was forced to crawl on his knees across the covers.</p><p>“Very good,” Branch soothed, stroking Cory’s cheek. He ran his hand through the hair around his temple, fingers tracing over the shell of his ear. Heat curled low in Cory’s belly; Hickory’s ears were notoriously sensitive and Chaz was feeling the increased sensation for the first time. </p><p>Branch continued to trail down Cory’s neck, across his collarbone, through the heart-shaped chest hair. He tapped along the ribs, and withdrew his hand. Before Cory could ask, a new texture dragged along his side. It was bristly, rough, and gave him a tickly-scratchy sensation. Branch didn’t put much pressure, just enough for it to be like getting a good itch rather than abrasive. </p><p>“Can you guess what I’m using?” Branch asked, taking the object down, across his stomach and over hips. “This is the same item.” The sensation changed to something smooth and hard.</p><p>“Is it a brush?” Cory tilted his head, even though he couldn’t see. The birds were no longer cool in his hands.</p><p>“Good job, my pet. It’s my bristle brush.”</p><p>Cory bit his lip. Of course Branch would pick the item the fusion enjoyed spanking him with the most. Only this time, it was being used to gently scratch along his skin rather than darken Branch’s cheeks.</p><p>The survivalist brought the brush across each thigh and down over his calves. The moment the prickly hairs touched the bottom of his feet, he jolted.</p><p>“Don’t drop those,” Branch reminded, tapping the back of Cory’s calves with the smooth side of the brush. Biting his lip, Cory fought to not close his hands or squirm as the tickling continued. At some point Branch had mercy and brought the brush back up, following the same paths that took him down his lover’s body. When he reached where he’d started, the brush disappeared from Cory’s skin. </p><p>Fingers tapped one of his upturned wrists, followed by something thin, cool, and smooth. It was quickly apparent that this tool was something metal as it was slid in zig-zags up his forearm. </p><p>“This is one of my favorite knives,” Branch revealed, his voice getting low and raspy. Cory fought a shiver; his lover started to get growly as he was turned on. He was in no better shape- naked and exposed, unable to use his hands or see, the fusion knew his interest would be immediately obvious. “This is the non-business side, or you’d be bleeding.”</p><p>The nonchalant tone made Cory shiver. It was like Branch was calmly observing him, taking him apart piece by piece. He felt the knife rock so that the tip was against him, without enough pressure to break the skin. This time he felt the bed shift as Branch moved behind him, the non-sharp side of the knife slipping over one shoulder.</p><p>A new sensation, one that made Cory rise to full mast; the knife was gliding over shoulder blades, this time expertly applied sharp-end down.</p><p>“Stay perfectly still for me, dearest.”</p><p>The fusion tasted blood as he bit his lip harder, forcing himself to not clench his fists. </p><p>“I won’t do any damage,” the grey-blue troll continued, “I want you to focus on how the blade feels. The smooth metal, heating up with your skin’s warmth. The razor edge, tracing shapes on your lovely back, not cutting, not harming.”</p><p>Soon, Cory was struggling not to pant and his thighs were trembling. All he could think of was his lover behind him, the not-pain sensations being drawn on his skin. He didn’t know how long Branch trailed the knife across his back in patterns only known to him.</p><p>The blade withdrew.</p><p>“Cory? How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“G-good,” he sucked in a breath, realizing that he’d been holding it.</p><p>"Would my pet like me to continue?"</p><p>"<i>Please</i>," the request came out more desperate than Cory had intended. "Please- don't stop touching me."</p><p>"Good boy," Branch purred, his fingers suddenly digging into the fusion's lower back. Cory let out a strangled whine as strong hands worked at the knots there. A grunt of dissatisfaction, a pop of a bottle cap, and Cory's sense of smell was overwhelmed. Sandalwood and cedar surrounded him, and then slick hands returned to the muscles bunching at his neck. </p><p>"How are my finches?" </p><p>Cory's member throbbed at the growl in his lover's voice. He knew he had to be leaking.</p><p>"S-safe, sir," Cory promised, holding them both up where he hoped Branch could see them. They weren't heavy at all, but his arms were beginning to ache with the task of holding them so carefully.<br/>
His partner worked out the knots in his neck and shoulders relentlessly, pain melting into something more soothing. Cory caught himself drifting more than once, fingers closing instinctively around the birds. When his back was the blissed-out variety of sore, the warm hands disappeared from his skin again. He could hear Branch moving to the front when the bed dipped with his movements.</p><p>Suddenly, heated hands wrapped around his shaft. He nearly levitated off the bed and barely remembered the delicate items in his palms. Branch’s pre-slick hands began a slow, pumping rhythm. Cory groaned, unable to touch his lover in return.</p><p>A thumb pressed against his slit, fingers circling the crown. </p><p>“You’ve been so good for me, pet.”</p><p>Cory fought a whimper, hips rocking in motion with Branch’s hands.</p><p>“You did so well, listening to me and letting me touch you.”</p><p>A stroke along his length, to the base and back up again, torturously slow.</p><p>“I’m very pleased that you kept my birds safe.”</p><p>Squeezed at the base, the pumping motion speeding up.</p><p>“You can put them down on the side table, love.”</p><p>Cory, still blindfolded and still in hand, scrambled to obey. Branch didn’t let go of him. The birds made a gentle click as they were placed safely on the bedside table. When he tried to sit back up, Branch pulled the tail of the blindfold, untying it. The fusion blinked away the disorientation at being given his sense of sight back.</p><p>Cory had leaked enough during the sensory play that there was a wet spot on the bed. The blue-grey troll in front of him didn’t falter his rhythm once, slowly speeding up, his grip firm and sure. Cory tried chasing the pumping and earned a tut from Branch.</p><p>“Now you’re going to sit there and let me please you,” he admonished, ending one of the strokes with a twist of his wrist that had Cory bucking. “Sit there and take your reward for being so good.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before Cory was sobbing in need, feeling on the edge without being able to cross. Branch gently shushed him, bending his taller partner down to kiss him softly.</p><p>“I know, I know. You did so very good for me, pet. Are you going to be good for me again?”<br/>
Cory nodded frantically, achingly hard, dripping a steady stream of precum, surrounded by the slick noises of his lover bringing him higher and higher.</p><p>“<i>Come for me</i>-”</p><p>The words were barely out of Branch’s mouth. Cory thrust into the warm grip of his partner, crying out as he shot stream after stream across the blanket. Gentle hands stroked him through his orgasm until he was shivering with overstimulation. He was eased down flat on the bed, Branch bundling the messy blanket away. He returned to clean Cory up with a warm wet towel, kissing his cheek and nose before crawling into bed too.</p><p>Branch cradled Cory against him for once, the larger fusion usually being the holder. Neither Chaz nor Hickory knew what to do with this other than to sleepily accept.</p><p>Cory fell into blissful, peaceful slumber with the sounds of Branch’s humming and the feeling of fingers running through his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>